


Aquittal of the Flock

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Metaphors, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Politics, References to Current Political Landscape, References to German History, Sheep, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Aquittal of the Flock

One could blame

the quality

or perhaps even

the quantity of

the soft alfalfa blades

upon which they grazed

One could blame

the old red barn

that harbored them

and let them

close their eyes

safe

for the night

(but not safe enough)

One could blame

the lack of sheepdog

to guide them

away from trouble

and on their merry way

One could blame

the location of

the pasture

where they played

(too close to the sun)

(or to the moon)

too far away

from the others

(the horses)

(the goats)

(even the wolves)

One

(it has been said)

(sometimes)

(rarely)

(not enough)

could even blame

the flock

themselves

But

(but)

it is often

easier

to blame

the shepherd


End file.
